


维尼的观察日记

by Poohsan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poohsan/pseuds/Poohsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为是维尼视角的文，所以它不认识的帅哥用A君B君之类的代替了_(:з」∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

我是一只维尼，如你所见，我有一个世界上最可爱的小主人yuzu。平时我呆在家里，一般放在yuzu的床上，我跟着他从日本到加拿大，每晚都睡在一起哦，他的睡相……特别特别可爱，像一只小猫，前几天睡觉的时候，睡衣的一角翻起来，露出白白平坦的肚皮……他把我抱得紧紧的，我的手太短，够不着……看到这里，你们是不是觉得我作为一只熊，特别痴汉……老子就是这样喜欢他，哼哼。  


家里有很多我的复制品，全都被麻麻整理好放在柜子里，除了我，还有一个肚子里塞纸巾的家伙常常和yuzu在一起，我偶尔见到它。就在今晚我准备和yuzu一起睡觉的时候，家里来了客人，我从来没有见过这个家伙，我就叫他A君吧，他的眼睛和yuzu不一样，我对他的目光不是很喜欢啊，尤其是他看着yuzu的时候，他们用英语交谈……麻麻敲门进来，放了一盘日式点心和饮料。yuzu和这个家伙一边玩游戏一边吃东西，过了2个小时，我想这个男人应该要回去了吧，已经晚上十点咯，yuzu还要洗澡、学习、睡觉……毕竟明天的练习任务很重。  


我万万没想到……那个男人没走，还有这个小笨蛋，竟然当着这个男人的面，把T恤一掀，脱了扔在床上，穿着维尼四角裤就进入房间里的浴室了。  


你们理解我的心情吗……  


还好……yuzu洗完澡，是穿着睡衣出来的，他打开笔记本开始写作业，催促那个男人快去洗澡，这时麻麻又敲门进来，送来浴巾和牙刷，在床的旁边打了地铺，不会是给这个男人准备的吧，我的天，我不习惯三个人一间房啊！！！  


夜深了，除了房间里多了一个人，和平时一样，但是我失眠了，今晚yuzu没有抱着我睡觉，我倚墙靠着，yuzu面对着我，借着月光看着他可爱的脸蛋好想亲一口，呵呵呵，今晚没有被抱着，可以做些特别的事♂，yuzu在家的时候，睡眠质量好，不容易醒的……  


正当我打算把手伸进yuzu睡衣的时候，后颈一阵疼痛，床边的男人一手把我提起，然后抱着我躺下。  


特么的你也醒着吗！！！我就这样和一个陌生男人睡了一个晚上。  


世界再见。。。。


	2. Chapter 2

总算熬过这个恶梦一般的夜晚，虽然A君很英俊，但我一点都不想被这样的男人抱着睡觉。清晨，室外响起车辆过往的声音，小鸟也叽叽喳喳，今天是个好天气，这个男人醒了，他把我放回床头，蹲在床边微笑着看着yuzu，拉好yuzu的被子。突然我的头被按倒，我整个趴在床上，什么也看不见，过了一会，才被这个男人扶起来放好，这是发生了神马……yuzu的眼睫毛微微颤抖着，右眼皮上有一颗痣，艾玛，男人还伸出手指摸了摸。yuzu的床有种暖暖的香气，在这个寒冬里显得特别温暖，我困死了，想趴在他身上睡一会，这时yuzu醒了，说了一句哦哈哟~ ，揉了揉眼睛，甜甜的笑了，拉着男人一起去洗漱了。  


洗漱完就该换衣服了，yuzu你……好可爱、好可爱，白白的皮肤，纤细的身材，每天看他脱衣服穿衣服真是享受啊。那个男人在浴室里换衣服没出来，好奇怪，都是男人躲什么，他在里面时间有点久。。。。  


之后，他们吃了早餐就出门了。  


我要在留有yuzu体香的被窝里补眠，么么哒。  


午后一点钟，我被麻麻用夹子固定在衣架上，挂在阳台晒太阳，恰好，隔壁是纸巾噗桑。于是我俩聊了起来，听了我的描述，纸巾噗说那个男人也是花滑选手，和yuzu感情很好。  


原来如此，不是男朋友，松了一口气。  


晚上，我期待着二人世界，结果，那个男人又来了。搞什么啊！！！！


	3. Chapter 3

“yuzu，明天商演结束，协会组织大家在加拿大游玩几天，你一定会参加吧。”A君从浴室出来，一边擦头发，一边问趴在床上玩PSP的yuzu。  
咦？要出门玩几天，不过没关系，yuzu认床，肯定会带上我，安啦安啦。  


“嗯，当然了，日本队来了好多人，我要陪他们。”  


“那你还不收拾行李，要外宿三天哦。”  


“はい~~~你比我妈还啰嗦。”  


我没听错吧，yuzu有点撒娇的声音。艾玛，这个男人不简单，我还以为是一般朋友，不对，一般朋友也不会连着两晚留宿我宝贝yuzu的闺房吧（作者吐槽：pooh桑你这是神马形容= =）yuzu虽然是热情的射手座，但是比较认生，属于慢热型的，一旦熟悉了，热情如火，偶尔还喜欢撒娇，发发嗲。（yuzu：pooh桑你语文不好，我神马时候发嗲过？扯你脸~~）  


“我房子找好了，过几天就搬进去。”  


“嗯，顺利就好。”  


“这两晚打扰了……这个给你。”A君从自己的大背包里掏出两盒东西，我努力踮起脚，终于看到是两盒日式点心，叫什么来着，嗯，想不起来了，反正是他爱吃的甜食，这个甜食麻麻经常要搭车到其他路段的一个超市里，在进口食品区才买得到的仙台特产，说贵也不贵，就是在加拿大买这个有些麻烦，有的时候还没有。  


“へ～嬉しい、ありがとう。”yuzu一高兴就蹦出日语，而且说谢谢的时候，尾音特别柔，像个乖巧有礼貌的小姑娘。  


送的礼物也如此具有生活气息，和yuzu很搭的甜食，他就是这么土萌，哼哼，我小看你了A君。  


yuzu开始整理行李，他收拾东西很有一套，干活麻利着呢，只是平常因为忙碌不常干活而已。  


“噗桑就留着家里吧，难道你要带走？”  


“当然啦，有问题吗？”  


“合宿的时候，想被人笑啊？这么大还抱着噗桑睡觉。”A君微笑着。  


A君你这个贱人。。。。  


“我问过了，一人一间房，别人又看不到。”  


yuzu我爱你~~我了解他，他有自己的想法，别人无法轻易改变他。  


“好吧……”A君只好耸肩摊手作罢了。


	4. Chapter 4

房间里多了一个男人，我尝试了各种方法也睡不着。  


yuzu啊，你勒着我的脖子了，咳咳……我伸手摸他的鼻子，yuzu脸皱了一下，手松开一些，他甜甜的呼吸打在我脸上，借着微弱的光线，看着他漂亮的面孔，尤其是可爱的嘴唇，忍不住想亲下去。我的腿刚好顶在他的小腹上（因为我是一只巨pooh），正打算把腿往下伸一伸，听到A君轻声呼唤yuzu。  


“yuzu~yuzu~”  


yuzu当然是睡得沉沉的没醒，他在梦中从侧卧变成了平躺，搂着我的手也松开了。  


你这小子又醒着？明天还要商演呢？有没有点专业精神？  


A君牵起yuzu的手放到嘴边，吻了两下yuzu的手背，然后低下头去亲吻yuzu的嘴唇长达10秒！  


妈蛋……是可忍孰不可忍，我抬手一巴掌打在A君这小子的脸上。  


他竟然贼兮兮地笑了，把我扯下来抱在怀里躺下睡觉，哎呀，那个目光真的特别讨厌。  


第二天早上我就被装进大背包里关了整整一天。看不到yuzu的表演，也不知道具体行程，只能安安静静的等待他。  


呆在陌生的酒店房间里好无聊_(:з」∠)_亲爱的yuzu什么时候回来呢？  


过了一会，听到开门声，他终于回来了，这时候已经是晚上10点半，虽然夜生活神马的才开始，但是这群选手们今天商演一结束就搭车来到这个酒店，非常疲惫，想必今晚需要好好休整，明天才能开开心心的玩。  


yuzu插着耳机，哼着歌，拽拽地走进来，打算把行李掏出来，洗澡睡觉休息。  


忽然，一阵莫名其妙的电波声传过来，呲~呲~ 我顿时毛骨悚然，窗外阵阵阴风，yuzu明显停住不动，我感觉他全身都僵硬了。  


呲~呲~呲  


可疑的声音断断续续传过来……你看过日式恐怖片吗？我不知道在加拿大也能感受到这种阴森的气氛，窗户外的风景看不清，黑黑的，一团模糊，这里不是闹市，10点外头已经很安静了。  


猛地一下，我被yuzu抓起，冲出了房间，他右手抱着我，左手提着行李包，向右边的房间跑去，有些紧张地敲了敲房门。  


门没开……yuzu明显更紧张了，他稍微用力一些，敲门更加急促。  


咔哧一声，门终于开了，A君的脸探出来，他有些吃惊。  


“yuzu？怎么不早一点休息？”  


“我……可以和你住一个房间吗？”yuzu低声问道。


	5. Chapter 5

yuzu认真地向A君解释前因后果，A君边听边笑，伸手揉yuzu的头发，被他轻轻拍开。  


我被端端正正地摆在床上，yuzu蹲下整理行李，拿出换洗的衣物，和A君打了声招呼就进浴室洗澡了。  


水声哗啦哗啦响，隐约传出yuzu的歌声，浴室被不完全透明的玻璃隔离起来，加上热水的雾气，我看不清yuzu的身体，只能隐约见到他纤细的身形曲线和洁白的肉体。 

A君一会儿坐下打开电视随意换着频道，一会儿又起身倒水喝，一会儿又看着窗外的风景，貌似坐立不安。最后，这个男人换台换到一部爱情电影就坐在床上欣赏起来，他看得很认真。  


“好舒服~~”yuzu从浴室走出来，我可爱的主人头发没有完全吹干，发丝还有些水滴，配上他白嫩的脸蛋，非常清爽。  


“在看什么？”  


“电影。”  


“哦~”  


yuzu显然对爱情电影没有多大兴趣，他掏出NDS趴在床上玩怪物猎人，还插上耳机，玩得十分投入。  


我坐在床头无聊透了，也看起这部电影。这时我才发现电影里播放的是两个男人的爱情故事，喂喂，要不要换台呀，A君。  


突然电影镜头一转，屏幕里的两个男人开始做些羞羞的事情，发出奇怪的声音。  


A君看了一眼背对着电视，认真玩游戏的yuzu，这个角度美好的身形一览无余。  


看什么看，你这个讨厌的家伙。  


好在这部电影是爱情片不是成人片，点到为止，A君把电视关了，把被子一拉。  


yuzu感觉到动静，把游戏暂停，问道：“要睡了？”  


“嗯，困了。你也别玩了，快点睡吧。”  


yuzu揉了揉眼睛，看了下时间，23点45分左右，确实该睡了。 

他乖乖的钻进被窝里，双人床挺宽敞，我夹在他们中间。 

距离太近了A君，你离我远一点好吗，yuzu身上飘来淡淡的香气，柚子味的。 

夜深人静，睡沉了的yuzu松开搂着我的手，其实我夹在他们中间挺难受(╯﹏╰），刚松了一口气，A君突然把我从中间拔出来，扔到一边，我摔下床。你！你、不、要、太、过、分！！

我挣扎着终于重新爬回床上，我……我……呼呼……一定要和这个臭小子决斗，不是你死就是我活。  
我的天！！yuzu你怎么搂着这个男人！！  


他睡觉一直有搂玩偶的习惯……这下好了，yuzu死死搂着这个男人，把他当做我，几乎靠在他身上。A君一手搂着yuzu，让他枕在自己的手臂上，另一只手空出来按住我。今晚别睡了。〒_〒


End file.
